


Recount

by MarrowInTheBone



Category: Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Minor Angst, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrowInTheBone/pseuds/MarrowInTheBone
Summary: Bobbery visits Mario's house, but Luigi is the only one there.(Post-TTYD, Pre-SPM)
Relationships: Luigi & Bareru | Admiral Bobbery
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Recount

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this factoid from the Super Mario Wiki: "Bobbery is the only partner that doesn't fall asleep while Luigi is telling his stories."

"I-I'm really sorry he isn't here yet," Luigi apologized, quickly pouring some hot tea in the cups before him. "Some Toad came and said there was a plumbing emergency. O-Of course, I wasn't taken along..." He grabbed the handles of the tray and carried it over to the dining table where Admiral Bobbery sat, his helm wind-up key slowly spinning around.

"It's quite fine," Bobbery said as Luigi set down the tray and distributed the cups. "I'm in no hurry, anyway. I just wanted to meet up with a friend."

"Right," Luigi mindlessly replied, more preoccupied with all the dust and mess he could see. Mario had the habit of inviting people over and not telling Luigi about it until the day of, leaving him to frantically clean the place in the manner of an hour. Of course, he was bound to miss some stains and dust bunnies. Thankfully, his manners returned to him. "Oh, um, do you want anything else? Snacks?"

"No, thank you."

Awkwardly, Luigi sat himself down in the seat opposite of Bobbery. It felt rude to excuse himself to his bedroom and leave his guest by himself, but he also had no idea how to entertain him. They were basically strangers. "He should be back soon," Luigi reassured, twindling his thumbs underneath the table. "It didn't seem like a long job."

"Hmm." Bobbery then picked up his cup in that peculiar, levitating way Bob-ombs and Goombas did and took a sip. Silence took over. Luigi stared at a yellowish stain on the supposedly white table cloth.

"So," Bobbery suddenly said, making Luigi slightly jump to attention. "I never did hear the end of your journey."

"Huh?" Luigi frowned, confused.

"You know, with the compass pieces and Princess Eclair."

Luigi blinked.

Bobbery sloshed his cup. "Surely you know your own story?"

Luigi snapped out of his surprise. "I mean, I do, I just––I didn't think––I––"

"Calm down, lad."

Luigi shut his mouth, thinking his words through before slowly saying, "I didn't think anyone but my bro was interested in that."

Bobbery huffed, setting his cup down. "Well, consider me interested."

Luigi glanced to the side, feeling a touch overwhelmed. "Um, th-thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, now. I haven't even heard a word."

With a small smile growing on his face, Luigi recounted the end of his journey––leaving out the unflattering parts, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This was again written kinda fast so, bleh.


End file.
